


The Three of Us

by kaworutan



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: I'll Add Tags As I Go On, M/M, Mpreg, SnowBaz, i don't like tagging specifically but they have sex, i dont really like mpreg but there wasnt any for snowbaz so here i am to fuck shit up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5566729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaworutan/pseuds/kaworutan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Baz graduates from the London School of Economics and Simon graduates from the University of Westminster, they decide to settle down in their own little house on the outskirts of London. As things seem to be as normal as they thought it could get, problems start to arise. Simon thought there wasn't an ounce of magic left in him and Baz never thought he would pass on his family's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Penelope so much. They move out and in.

Simon

* * *

It's been a couple of months since Baz graduated. I just graduated yesterday. It took me a bit longer since I switched my major two semesters in, but now I have a degree in Biological Science and Baz holds a degree in Finance. I don't know how I managed to pull through these hectic years. I think I was able to go through with it cause Baz and Penelope were there for me. Baz had no problems, and neither did Penelope. They've always been so studious and were competitive in anything they did. And now tomorrow is the big day me and Penny have dreaded. The rooms are full of boxes and are nearly empty because tomorrow will be our big move out day. She's going to be at her parent's for a bit, then once her boyfriend comes over, they'll move to America and live happily ever after.

"Simon! I have been calling your name for the past minute. Stop daydreaming and help me move my boxes to the car please."

she sang.

"Shit. I'll be there in a sec, let me put on my shoes."

I got up and reached for the shoes I set aside for tomorrow since nearly all my clothes are now packed.

We have been talking about her moving to America for years. At first, it was a solid "No" from her. And then Baz started talking about it, easing the idea in. And then Mikah started begging, and then I started begging. Then, she finally said yes a few weeks before our lease would end. She shouldn't stay in London because of me. The Humdrum is gone and Baz will be with me. I think she's barely realized that I don't need her as much anymore now that me and Baz will be moving in together.

I made my way to her room and picked up a box, and then followed her outside. It was cold and bound to snow any moment now.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine without me, Simon? You and Baz are always free to follow me."

I laughed.

"I doubt he'd like that! I think It's time for us to finally be 'together' y'know? I know I've lived with him for eight long, horrendous years, but we never lived together like _this_ I'm excited, but a little frightened.

She turned to me with a sassy grin, "And why is that?"

"Well...In the way I see it, He's...Probably going to be my last roommate...And that's a kind of intense way of seeing it, but I feel like I'll never want to leave him."

she chuckled a bit and set her box down in the car.

"A few more to go, and we'll call it a night."

* * *

The next morning, Me and Penny had breakfast at the nearby cafe. Our arms were sore, but we managed to take a few pictures and horse around a bit before we had to head back to the apartments, and put the rest of her boxes in her parent's car. I alway's liked the Bunce's, even though they had moments where they were a bit skeptical or rather _careful_ around me because of the Mage. After his death, they were more open with me and I loved it. I always wanted to remain in their favor.

After some chit-chat, and a final swoop through the apartment, Penny hugged me and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you again before I leave, ok?" I hugged her as tight as I could, "Alright. We'll stop by after we get settled." And then the Bunces were off back to their house.

I was alone in the apartment now, sitting on the living room couch with nine boxes surrounding me. The house me and Baz now have is small, but big enough for the both of us. I remember when we first got it...or when he surprised me with it. He took me out to a ridiculously fancy restaurant on my birthday and had me all dressed up. He ordered me all of my favorites plus dessert, then took his to go. Instead of going the usual way back home, he said he needed to drop by somewhere first. And it was our new house. It was a small cottage-like house with ivy growing all around the walls. The lawn had a little white fence with plants all around it. Even the mailbox was cute. I had no idea what was going on until he pulled out the key from his pocket and said "follow me" like it was the smoothest thing he could ever say. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in. It had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. He said we could always use a spare for whenever Penny decides to come and stay for her breaks, and that made me happy. By the time we reached the private patio, I was already crying and holding on to him.

"Well? How do you like it? I thought this one would be perfect for us, but If you want to keep looking, I can cancel the lease and we can do this together."

He looked a little bit nervous.

"Don't! Baz, It's perfect. When are we moving in?"

He sighed out in relief.

"As soon as your lease ends. I'll take care of the furniture, appliances and everything else. You should choose your room before I take dibs."

We recently painted the walls a couple days ago. My room is a mix of Light Blue and Mint Green. His is a greyish, blueish color. He let me paint the living room a light mint green as well. Then after we were done, we went to the bathroom to clean ourselves and kiss a bit. I didn't really refrain from anything, so I let him touch me, and kiss me wherever he wanted, and then I had gotten to the point where I was trying to undress myself and him, but we weren't really "prepared," so we just stuck to touching until we were satisfied. We don't have sex all that much now that I think about it. The first two years, we held off on it. He gave me a bit of space after the Humdrum and Mage incident and wouldn't push things. I love him for that, because I really did need that time to get back to my own rhythm. Pushing our relationship, would have broken us since we were barely even progressing with one another. During that time, we learned more about each other. The things we hid during those eight long years were slowly being revealed and we became friends. After that, I started yearning for his touch again, but college got in the way. We barely had time to meet up and spend time together and the times that we did, never called for sex. Third year was hell. When our final semesters came, we became fed up and set aside special days where none of us worked or had school, during those times we would spend it alone either in my apartment or his.

The first time was a bit foreign and difficult for me. It was on his birthday, and I really wanted to give him something special. It took a bit of time "preparing" since he was the one doing it. He didn't want to hurt me and stopped every so often to ask me how I was doing. Not to say that I didn't enjoy it, but the first time, was difficult for the both of us, but eventually I grew used to it. The next couple of times were easier. Instead of holding back my cussing and hissing through my teeth, I was already moaning in pleasure, calling out his name and wrapping my arms around his neck. And he was beginning to grow more confident in his performance. There were times when I would beg for it, and other times where I would tease him until he growled in my ear, "please, simon." in that smooth voice of his.

There was a knock on the door, I pushed aside my thoughts and ran to open it. And there stood Baz, in a black coat, dressed nicely as usual. His hair was brushed back, showing his widow's peak, and his nose was red from the cold. "It just began snowing," he said. "Really?" I replied. He made his way in and grabbed a box with me. After we finished. I took a last glance at the apartment, closed the door, and locked it.

"Time to begin another chapter in our lives I suppose," He grabbed my hand and we made our way to the office to drop off the keys.

It took us several hours to unload and unpack my stuff. Everything else in the house was all set, all that was missing was me. I sat down and let it settle in that I was to live in a new house again. I was going to live with Baz again.

"So, how are we?" He said, leaning against my door.

"I think, we are just about done, but I could really go for some food right about now..."

"We can use our brand-new stove and our brand-new groceries. Unless you want to go out for dinner?"

"Nah," I waved the option away with the swoosh of my tail. "That would be a waste. Let's make pasta and scones.


	2. Settling In

Baz

* * *

The smell of eggs and toast woke me up. I don't usually sleep in, but I haven't fed lately. Not feeding for a while, leaves me feeling anemic and groggy. I've been dismissing everything so I can have the place ready for him and now I'm paying the consequences. The only thing that gets me up is Simon. Yes, this up and _that_ up. I don't feel like putting clothes on just yet, so I make my downstairs into the kitchen to see him for myself.

His hair is a golden mess. He's wearing the black "My Chemical Romance" t-shirt that I ironically got him (his wings are tucked in pretty well), baby blue striped boxers with his tail coming down from one of the leg openings, and tacky Christmas socks. His moles are poking out from every inch of skin that's revealed. I wouldn't want him any other way to be honest. It looks like he's finishing up with the cooking and humming some cheesy Christmas song while he's at it.

"Good Morning," I greeted, closing in the space between us, I rested my chin on his shoulders and wrapped my arms around his waist. No matter how many years pass, he's always been a few inches shorter than me. This used to bother him, but I think he's starting to enjoy our differences now. I don't mean to get sappy, but everything that we used to hate about one another has now gradually turned to love. And it's too painful to recognize, but I'm a hopeless fool when it comes to him. I'm basically putting him at the center of my life and I'm more than happy with that. He's my everything. I haven't told him that yet, but he does know that I'm an idiot for him.

"Morning. Did you want breakfast?" he looked up at me and pecked my cheek. I hummed at him in response. 

"Awesome. I realized that you've been sleeping too much, so I stopped by the butcher shop yesterday while you were asleep and got you some little packs to last you for a while."

"Crowley, Snow. You are indeed the reason why I wake up every morning." And then he showed me that beautiful smile of his, then put our plates together and served me.

After we were done eating, he began to gather our plates to clean. I kissed him on his forehead, and ruffled his hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Baz.

After grabbing a few small packs of blood, I made my way upstairs to my room. Even though I eat in front of Simon, I'm still not comfortable with feeding in front him. I'm scared he secretly finds it repulsive. I lay back down in bed and bit into one of the bags. Pig's blood is decent, but my favorite has to be from fresh deer. I rarely get the chance to drink any at all ever since the humdrum incident. Sometimes, I will see a deer or two near the more rural areas, and that's when I'll stop my car and make my move. My door opens and I get up. It's Simon.

"Can I come in?" He said quietly.

"If the sight of me feeding doesn't gross you out, then you're free to come in whenever." Might as well get this out of the way 

He huffed and closed the door behind him with his tail. "You know it wouldn't." He pressed. I know it perfectly, but I still have my insecurities.

He lays beside me and covers himself with one of the several blankets that I have. And then he puts his head on my chest and arm over my body, intertwining his legs around mine. He's warm, and soft and perfect. I could really die now. Once I'm done with the first pack, I move on to the second and finish it as quickly as I can. He giggles.

"What in the world is it now, Snow?"

"It's just, I can hear it going through you, and the way you swallow." he laughed again. I pat down the flicks of hair on his head and softly caress the freckles and moles on his cheek. He gets up and moves closer towards me for a kiss, but I push him away. 

"Let me brush my teeth." And then he frowns. Shit.

"You don't have to. I'm fine with it!"

"You're fine with morning vampire breath?" I ask unconvinced. 

"Yes, I am." He grabbed my face and straddled me, bringing our lips together. It was warm, and then it turned hot. From lazy kisses and humming to desperate biting (from him) and grinding. He was already moaning my name and I was starting to growl in frustration, throwing our clothes off to the floor, pushing my sheets and blankets out of the way. He was on his back, wings sprawled out, and tail wacking the side of the bed. Neither of us has patience, but I made sure to kiss all my favorite parts of him (everywhere) and make sure he's ready. I reached for a small tube in my drawer and spill some on my hand. As I work my way with him for a while, he pulls my hand away and wraps his legs around me. By the time I know it, I'm already in him, slowly pushing and groaning his name. We're both sweating through this feverish mess as we move faster and rock harder in unison. I know he's almost there when he scrunches up his eyes and he tenses up and then It's over for him, while I try to ride out my own as quickly as I can. I finish in him after a few more seconds.

We lay there in a languid daze, for a while until I look at the clock on my wall. "It's already 12 pm. Shall we get up?" I ask

He groans in protest. And gets up. He sits in peace for a while until he gasps. "We got your sheets dirty... You should have worn a condom."

"I knew I forgot something!" I say sarcastically. "It'll be fine. I'll clean it up myself."

He sighed. "And now _I'm_ dirty. I just took a shower this morning."

I bring myself up and kiss him on his cheek.

"Well, at least we have an excuse to share a bath together."


	3. Valuable Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would bring a mixture of both today.

Simon

* * *

After our toss and tumble on Baz's bed, he took his sheets to the laundry room to wash, and I made my way to his bathroom. He's always been extremely neat and anal about everything. His restroom is spotless from top to bottom, not a speck of dust to be seen. I start the bath and begin taking off my clothes, folding them instead of piling them in the corner. Before the tub reaches a decent amount for the both of us, I make sure to pour in some bubble bath soap. I'm not too shy about my body, but we've never bathed together before. At least, this will give me some coverage.

The water is not too hot where I can't stand it, but it's not the temperature you'd want to jump right in with. As I ease myself in the tub, Baz lets himself in and looks at me, unsure of what to do. I think he's as nervous as I am. It's another first for us. Without saying anything, he looks away and starts with his shirt, and then his pajama bottoms, and then his socks. I make space for him, by bringing my knees up to my chest and resting my chin on them. He sits on the opposite end of me, stretching his legs, each touching the side of my hips.

"Is it too hot? I can bring the temp down before it fills up?"

He slides a bit down the tub, bending his knees so he can submerge his head under water, leaving just his face above the waterline. He sighs.

"It's fine like this."

I stopped the running water before it got too full and sat for a while, waiting for him to say anything, but all I heard was the sound of bubble foam spreading and popping, and the sound of Baz breathing. I watched his chest rise slowly, then fall, then rise again in a continuous motion. His skin is fair like Ivory, so thin and light that I could see the blue in his veins.

"I haven't seen you use magic recently."

"hmm?"

"Your magic."

He laughed a bit and lifted his head from the water, smiling like some ridiculously handsome Calvin Klein model.

"I'm not using it right and left, Simon, but I do rarely use it nowadays...I think It's cause I'm not as desperate for it as I once was when I was younger. I think I'm satisfied with my life right now, It's not anything mandatory for me."

I nodded and turned my body, laying down on his. His arms were now wrapped around me. I love this.

We got out after another thirty minutes, dried up and put a clean set of pajamas on. Lord of the Rings was showing right now, Baz yelled a bit about it in excitement while I was upstairs. He made popcorn and I carried some blankets and pillows down so we could camp out there for a few hours. He always loved it, even when we weren't dating, he'd mention it a couple of times when we were at Watford, but not to me. I'd just hear him talking about it to his cousins and friends. When I would come back to the room late, I would see him reading the books and the other Tolkien books along with them. I like The Lord of the Rings, but he's a bigger fan than I am. Throughout all three of the movies (Yes, we saw the whole marathon) he would throw some facts and trivia and commentary. I thought it was cute that he had a geeky side to him. We were on Boromir's death when he suddenly mentioned his job interview.

"It's tomorrow. Your's is the day after right?"

"Yup. Will you help me choose something to wear?"

He kissed my forehead and smoothed my hair back. "Would I say no to you?"

Baz seemed pretty confident about his interview. I don't know where he's applying to. I was a bit curious, but he said there's no point in telling me all the places he's applying to until he actually gets hired. It won't be a struggle for him at all. I've applied to several different places. From hospitals to animal clinics, I've applied anywhere my degree can get me. Hopefully I get accepted somewhere near home. I wouldn't want to spend a great amount of time driving to and from work. He notices me stressing about it sometimes and tries to combat my anxiety with his comfort, but I can't shake it off until I have a stable job.

After we finished our marathon, he turned off the television and started tidying up the living room.

"It's 1 am already. Did you want to sleep in my room or do we sleep in your room?"

He huffed, "We tend to sleep together every night. I'm believing to think that we only need 2 rooms instead of 3."

"No, I don't think so. I think having our own rooms gives us our own personal space if we need it. Also, It would be confusing if we got our socks and clothes mixed up and stuff."

"True enough. Let's head upstairs then. I'm exhausted and have a long day ahead of me."

Then, he picked me up. One arm under my knees and the other supporting my back. I clung his neck tightly in surprise and looked at him.

As he started walking up the steps, one by one, he brought his head against mine with a mischievous look in his eyes. 

"I know we're almost basically set in stone, but that does not mean you can steal my favorite pillow Simon Snow. I know it's in your room."

I laughed and tilted my head closer to his. "Well if you want it, come get."

Baz

* * *

He leaned forward and bit my lip. I couldn't do the same...If i did, he'd be turned. We haven't spoken about it in a long time. 

"Simon?"

His fingers were now twisting in my hair, and he was biting his on lips now. As much as I wanted it as he did, the question at hand had to arise sooner or later.

"Love, I know I've told you about it before, but I never did bring it up again."

His switch turned off, his fingers went limp and his eyes were full of question.

"Bring what up?"

"About me turning you. When I told you, it was in the heat of the moment, but I was serious. Whenever you want me to turn you, tell me. I'll do it. Whatever you want."

I made my way into his room and set him down beside the bed.

"I have thought about it before. And I think I want to. Maybe after we settle down some more. I want to make sure I'm comfortable again before I go through another big change."

I sat down and grabbed his waist, and brought my fangs a bit towards his neck, so he feels them. Instead of biting, I licked the nape of him, hoping to tease him a bit. He laughed and pushed my head away.

"Hey, do you think two vampires could live off of each other's blood? Maybe I wouldn't have to go to the butchers so often."

"Maybe? We'll have to wait and find out for ourselves then."


	4. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is in its full glory! I apologize for the long wait. I thought about completely dropping this fic, but I can't. Hopefully updates become more frequent if people keep reminding me about it!

Simon

* * *

I've thought about it. I have, but I never thought he would ask me so suddenly. He's asked and mentioned it twice now. The first was right after the Mage's death, it was a heat of the moment type of suggestion, but this time is different. In all sincerity, Baz asked me if I wanted to turn. I think I'll be fine as long as its Baz. I trust him more than anyone. Up until our relationship started forming, I always had a thing against vampires. The past me would shit himself violently if he knew what I was thinking about doing. But Baz is different now. He's the same, but the way I see him is different. All I've got is Baz and that is it. If forever meant turning into a vampire, I would do it a million times.

Right now, we're underneath the sheets of his bed. He's facing away from me. Breathing steadily. Probably already trying to get some sleep before work or something.

"Hey"

"Mm?"

"Do you mean it?" I ask.

He turns around suddenly, eyes staring directly at mine with the confidence he's always had.

"Simon Snow, when it comes to you, I mean everything."

He pulled at my hands and moved them to his mouth, gently kissing them.  
"And I don't mean to be in such a sappy mood right now, but this is important or it could be unimportant if you'd like? but I mean it when I ask if you want to be with me for the rest of my life. You don't have to give me answer now. It could be five years from now for all I care, but think about it, consider. You can turn or you can stay human. I'd love you all the same regardless." And like that, he was done. He closed his eyes, and tried falling asleep again, but I wouldn't let him. I bit his shoulder. "Hey now, I've got to be up early tomorrow to send in some papers" he groaned in false protest, "Just a little bit" I moaned, "It's just, you've been saying sexiest things lately, and now you got me all hot." he laughed and turned to me "If you want it, you're going to have to work for it" he said in a matter-of-fact way, meaning I would be on top this time. I got up to straddle him "This is the second time today, Simon." I was already grinding myself on his crotch and licking my lips. He loves it. "I know, I know, but I want it. I want you in me right now" I huffed. I've never been this wanton in my life, but I wanted it so bad. He gripped my hips and pulled them downwards on his. He was so hard already. The clothes were getting in the way, so I stopped our grind-session and pulled away to take my briefs off. He did the same. We went after each other like magnets once we were stripped bare. His hair was disheveled in it's black, luscious, glory. I've noticed since the first time that his fangs were more noticeable and maybe even larger when we have sex. He was devastatingly beautiful, and he was all mine.

Baz

* * *

I snapped up as the alarm went off. The paper-work that I had to send in to prospect companies had to be sent first thing this morning. Its basically a collection of papers proving my existence, along with fake school records. I had put this off for a while now. I had spent most of my school-life in Watford and there was no way in hell I can walk in on my first day of work (for any company) and greet myself with, "Hello. I am Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch. My mother was murdered by a gang of vampires who also turned me into one of their kind and I grew up in a school of magic. Oh by the way, I murdered the head master to protect Simon Snow, the chosen one, and also my gay lover." Absolutely not. It only took a few days to get this done by the staff back at Watford. Bless them. I've gone over the paper-work maybe five times now, but everything seems normal. I went to a private school in London (top of the class), my father maintains a CEO position in some American banking company and is therefore filthy rich... And my birth mother died in a fire when I was a toddler. Perfect. Not too far off, yet believable.

As I came back from scanning the documents with a cup of coffee in hand, Simon shifted under the covers. He's dead tired. I don't blame him one bit.

He was complete fire and ice last night, like nothing I had ever seen in him for the past eight years. He was everything a teenage Baz could ever dream of. Simon was daring and completely wanton. My best and worst nightmares all in one. We weren't able to control ourselves. It started off with grinding and kissing until we were naked. I could almost see the ice in his eyes. He grabbed the bottle of lubrication from my desk and prepped himself in a matter of minutes and impaled himself slowly on my dick. It was delicious. I was already frustrated and impatient by then, but he pushed me down and repeated my words "If you want it, you're going to have to work for it," with a devilish smile. I regretted it then, but praised myself as he rode me without any help. He was extremely vocal with his pleasure as he moved up and down on my shaft. He was biting his lips and scrunching up his eyes, but he was smiling all the while. His wings have the tendency to flap when he's excited. God knows what the hell his tail is doing. I can't see it, but its probably twitching and whipping down on the bed like an angry cat whenever he rides me. Whenever he's bottom, it whips up and slightly hits me instead.

His moans were beginning to sound like honey. Were were already covered in sweat during the first five minutes. It was nothing but him riding me, and my hands pushing down on his hips to create greater momentum. Another few minutes passed until he cried out "Baz, I-I can't." He was trembling and about to give up, so I took lead and pushed him down on his front. His back was curved up and he was whining from the loss of heat. "Shh" I said as I aligned our bodies once more and pushed back into the familiar heat. "Oh my god, Baz. Just like that" he whispered. I could barely make any sense of it through my own panting. I pulled out and pushed back in with a deadly patience. I slowly pulled back out again until he pushed himself back with ferocious intent, taking my shaft back in. "Faster" he huffed out. And I did as he said. As I pushed forward, he pushed back in unison. It was almost illegal the way he did it. We held a steady rhythm till he stopped for a bit and looked at me "Baz, I want it." I was confused for a bit till I noticed he was staring at my protruded fangs. "Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded and mumbled a yes. I pulled out and flipped him up on his back so he could face me. His legs wrapped around my hips and his arms wrapped around my neck as he pulled me back into his warmth impatiently.

Simon

* * *

He entered me as I impatiently drew him back in. My arms were wrapped around his neck. I pulled him towards me as I exposed my neck to him. "I want to be with you" I said. He nodded mouthed at my neck "I love you," he whispered against my skin. "I love you too." He licked at an area of my neck for a while. There. He opened his mouth wide with an almost inaudible hiss and bit. My eyes opened wide with shock. It was pain and pleasure all at once. He stayed latched as he went back to pushing into me. I didn't know whether I was gasping in pain or in pleasure. I also began to move my hips up in steady rhythm, careful not to move my head or neck too much. At this point, I was moaning and screaming loudly with my eyes closed. There was a heat originating from the site of his bite, making it's way down into my body. It was hot and I felt like I was melting. It was probably his vampire venom or whatever. I felt light and weightless as we continued. I felt it coming like I had never had it before. I was shocking and sobbing at once as he released in me. I came a few seconds after. He was still attached to my neck, sucking and lapping up my blood. The room was filled with slick, wet sounds and heavy panting. It was bliss.

Baz

* * *

I brought my coffee to the stand and sat beside him on the bed. We didn't even bother cleaning afterwards and I didn't mind for once. I had gone over the happening of last night and was at ease of our forbidden actions until red hair and purple glasses popped into my mind. I banged my head against the bed frame violently. "Do you regret it?" he asked with his sleepy, raspy voice. "I thought of what Penelope would say once she catches wind of this." He almost barked during his fit of laughter and whacked my side. "She's just going to have to deal!" He rose up from him slumber and rubbed his hair. "We're both vampires now. One with magic and one with dragon wings and a devil tail. Let's hope the magic news doesn't find out before she does. It'll be more of a 'How could the public find out before me?!?' kind of deal." I rubbed the site of my bite, his mark. "How are you feeling?" He thought about it for a moment. "I don't feel any different. The bite just stings is all" He got up from the bed and moved to the mirror. "I'm not any paler either and I don't have fangs yet. Does it take a while to change?" I tried to recall the moment when I had turned. "I'm not sure. I only looked at my reflection a week or two after the incident." He poked at the bite indents a bit more before shrugging and making his way to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

Fiona

* * *

My cell beeped a few times and went dead. I continued typing, ignoring it. _beep beep beep_ I put out my cigarette and huffed. Fine fine fine. I looked at the screen that read _Baz_ I flipped it open almost too quickly, "Baz?" He rarely calls me. Its usually me who calls first. "Fionna," There it was. That demanding and pretentious voice of his. "I have a few questions. Upon my turning, did my skin pale quickly? or was it a progression?" I huffed, "Why? Did you turn your little dragon, Baz?" This'll get him going for sure. It was supposed to at least, but he didn't answer in his usual quickness. He was spitfire, but when it came to that Simon, worlds came crashing down and he was no longer Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch. He was just a man that was in complete love. It was different than what Tasha had with her husband. It was like the love that left Baz when he was still in Paddington The Bear undies. When Tasha left, Baz had no other love to cling to until Simon Snow happened. It was like it was meant to happen all along. Like a destiny that was bound to happen for hundreds of years. "Basilton, did you?" ... "Yes, with his consent of course. Are you going to report us?" I snapped "You know I wouldn't." There was an odd quietness now. "It was quick. Once we got a hold of you, you were pale as the moon. Your brown skin was gone and tiny fangs were popping out of your mouth." 

He was fervent now "I thought I turned him. There was enough venom in him to turn at least 50 people." "Jesus, Baz. Show some self restraint!" he huffed, but not in laughter "I was sure he was going to turn. We were so sure of it. I love him all the same, but he wanted to be with me. I don't know how long I'll be alive. Forever? Whats life without him?" "BASILTON" he shut up quickly. He knew better than to go back to his pity moods in my presence. "I don't know shit about vampires, but you could go to the Bunce's. Have them check up on Simon, give them whatever explanation you want. I'm sure you'll get an answer and maybe resolution." It was quiet, but he was probably nodding to himself. "Alright. We're fine. You're fine. He's fine. Now don't spend the rest of the day dilly-dallying and go." And that was it. We said goodbye and my nephew was on his way. I thought of Natasha and what she might have said. Probably give advice against turning anybody at all? They were on opposite sides of the spectrum, but had the same fire, the same fierceness and resolution. He was so different from Tasha, but so similar to her. Tasha's love was fierce, conditional, yet in line. Baz's? Pure, strong and without law.


End file.
